Chulavagga 1.13
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Khandhaka >> Chulavagga >> First Khandhaka >> 1.13 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- CHULAVAGGA (THE MINOR SECTION) FIRST KHANDHAKA III. THE PABBAJANIYA-KAMMA (ACT OF BANISHMENT) Chapter-13. 1. Now at that time the Bhikkhus who were followers of Assaji and Punabbasu were dwelling on the Kita Hill, wicked Bhikkhus, and shameless. Such as these were the evil practices they followed: they used to plant cuttings of flowers, and have them planted; they used to water flowers, and have them watered; they used to gather them, and have them gathered; they used to make them up into nosegays, and have them so made up; they used to make them up, and to have them made up, into wreaths, of the kind with the stalks together, and of the kind with the stalks separate, of the kind called mangarika, of the kind called vidhutika, of the kind called vatamsaka, of the kind called avela, of the kind called urakkhada;--and they then used to take or send wreaths of each of these various kinds to the wives and daughters and young women and sisters-in-law and female slaves in respectable families;--and they used to eat out of one dish, to drink out of one vessel, to sit on one seat, to lie on one bed, one mat, one coverlet, with the wives and daughters and young women and sisters-in-law and female slaves in respectable families;--and they used to eat food at the wrong time, and to drink strong drink, and to make use of garlands, and scents, and unguents;--and they used to dance, and sing, and play music, and wanton, and all these together in every combination. 2. And they used to amuse themselves at games with eight pieces and ten pieces, and with tossing up, hopping over diagrams formed on the ground, and removing substances from a heap without shaking the remainder; and with games at dice, and trap-ball; and with sketching rude figures, tossing balls, blowing trumpets, having matches at ploughing with mimic ploughs, tumbling, forming mimic wind-mills, guessing at measures, having chariot races, and archery matches, shooting marbles with the fingers, guessing other people's thoughts, and mimicking other people's acts;--and they used to practise elephant riding, and horse riding, and carriage driving, and archery, and swordsmanship;--and they used to run to and fro in front of elephants, and in front of horses, and in front of carriages and they used to exhibit signs of anger, and to wring their hands, and to wrestle, and to box with their fists;--and spreading their robes out as a stage they used to invite dancing girls, saying, 'Here you may dance, sister!' and greet her with applause. Thus manifold were the evil lives which they practised. 3. Now at that time a certain Bhikkhu who had spent the rainy season in the country of Kasi, and was on his way to visit the Lord Buddha, arrived at the Kita Hill. And that Bhikkhu in the early morning put on his under garment, and went, duly bowled and robed, to the Kita Hill for alms. And he was perfect in dignity, with his eyes cast down, and pleasing in appearance, whether in going in or in coming out, in looking or in watching, in bending in his arm or in stretching it forth. Then the people on beholding that Bhikkhu, said, 'Who is this fellow like a fool of fools, or like an idiot of idiots, or like a simpleton of simpletons? Who would give an alms when this fellow comes near! Now our own masters, the followers of Assaji and Punabbasu, are gentle, friendly, pleasant in speech, radiant with smiles, by no means fools, but open in countenance, and the first to speak. To such now it is fit to give an alms!' And a certain lay-disciple saw that Bhikkhu as he was going along the Kita Hill for alms. And on seeing him, he went up to the place where he was; and on coming there he said to that Bhikkhu: 'Has your reverence received an alms?' 'No, my friend, I have received no alms!' 'Come, your reverence! Let us go to my house!'. So the lay-disciple took the Bhikkhu to his house, and gave him to eat, and asked him: 'Where then is your reverence going?' 'I am on my way to Savatthi, my friend, to visit the Lord Buddha.' 'Then let your reverence bow down at the feet of the Lord Buddha in my name, and say, "The residence on the Kita Hill, Lord, has been spoiled. The Bhikkhus who are followers of Assaji and Punabbasu are dwelling on the Kita Hill, wicked Bhikkhus, and shameless. Such as these are the evil practices they follow (&c., as in §§-1, 2, down to the end). And people, Lord, who were formerly believers and full of faith, are now become non-believers and void of faith; the opportunities of alms that were formerly open to the Sangha are now destroyed; worthy Bhikkhus forsake, and wicked Bhikkhus dwell in the place. Let, Lord, the Lord Buddha be pleased to send (other) Bhikkhus to the Kita Hill in order that the residence there may be re-established."' 5. 'Very well, my friend,' said the Bhikkhu, in assent, to that lay-disciple. And rising from his seat, he set out for Savatthi, and went straight on to Anatha-pindika's grove, to the Jetavana in Savatthi, to the place where the Lord Buddha was staying. And on arriving there he saluted the Lord Buddha, and took his seat on one side. Now it is the custom for the Great Buddhas to exchange words of greeting with in-coming Bhikkhus. And the Lord Buddha said to that Bhikkhu, 'Do things go well with you, O Bhikkhu? Have you enough for your support? Have you accomplished your journey without too much fatigue? And from where, O Bhikkhu, have you come?' 'Things go well with me, Lord. I have enough for my support. And I have accomplished my journey without too much fatigue. I have spent the rainy season, Lord, in the land of Kasi; and on my way to Savatthi to visit the Lord Buddha I arrived at the Kita Hill. And after having dressed early in the morning, I went, Lord, duly bowled and robed, on to the Kita Hill for alms. And a certain lay-disciple saw me (&c., as above, down to the end of §-4, with the alterations necessary to the narrative form of speech). From there, Lord, am I come.' 6. Then the Lord Buddha on that occasion, and in that connection, convened a meeting of the Bhikkhu-Sangha, and asked the Bhikkhus: 'Is it true, O Bhikkhus, as they say, that those Bhikkhus who are followers of Assaji and Punabbasu, and are dwelling on the Kita Hill, are wicked Bhikkhus, and shameless; and that such are the evil practices they follow (&c., as in §-4, down to the end)?' 'It is true, Lord.' The Great Buddha rebuked them, saying, 'How can they, O Bhikkhus, foolish persons that they are, follow such practices as these (&c., as in §§-1, 2, down to the end)? This will not conduce, O Bhikkhus, to the conversion of the unconverted (&c., as usual. Compare Chap-1, §-2, down to the end).' And when the Great Buddha had rebuked them, and had delivered a dhamma discourse, he addressed the venerable Sariputta and Moggallana, and said, 'Go now, Sariputta and Moggallana, to the Kita Hill. And on arriving there carry out the Pabbajaniya-kamma (Act of Banishment) against those Bhikkhus who are followers of Assaji and Punabbasu, to the effect that they may become your Saddhi-viharikas.' 'How, Lord, can we carry out the Pabbajaniyakamma against those Bhikkhus who are followers of Assaji and Punabbasu; for they are passionate men and violent?' 'Then do you go, Sariputta and Moggallana, together with a number of Bhikkhus.' 'So be it, Lord!' said Sariputta and Moggallana, in assent, to the Lord Buddha. 7. 'Now thus, O Bhikkhus, should it be carried out. In the first place the Bhikkhus who are followers of Assaji and Punabbasu ought to be warned: when they have been warned, they ought to be reminded (of the Rule in the Patimokkha against which they have offended); when they have been reminded they ought to be charged with the offence; when they have been charged some discreet and able Bhikkhu ought to lay the matter before the Sangha, saying, "Let the venerable Sangha hear me. These Bhikkhus who are followers of Assaji and Punabbasu are wicked Bhikkhus and shameless. Their evil practices are both seen and heard, and also that respectable families have been led astray by them is seen, too, and heard. If the time is fit for the Sangha to do so, let the Sangha carry out the Pabbajaniyakamma against those Bhikkhus who are followers of Assaji and Punabbasu, to the effect that the Bhikkhus who are followers of Assaji and Punabbasu are not to dwell on the Kita Hill'. '"This is the motion (natti). '"Let the venerable Sangha hear me. These Bhikkhus who are followers of Assaji and Punabbasu are wicked Bhikkhus and shameless. Their evil practices (&c., as before, down to) is seen, too, and heard. The Sangha by this carries out the Pabbajaniya-kamma against them, to the effect that the Bhikkhus who are followers of Assaji and Punabbasu are not to dwell on the Kita Hill. Whosoever of the venerable ones approves of the carrying out of the Pabbajaniya-kamma against the followers (&c., as before) to the effect (&c., as before) let him remain silent. Whosoever approves not of that, let him speak. '"A second time I say the same thing. Let the venerable Sangha (&c., as before). A third time I say the same thing. Let the venerable Sangha (&c., as before). '"The Pabbajaniya-kamma has been carried out by the Sangha against those Bhikkhus who are followers of Assaji and Punabbasu to the effect that those Bhikkhus who are followers of Assaji and Punabbasu are not to dwell on the Kita Hill'. The Sangha approves of it. Therefore is it silent. Thus do I understand."'